


The Secret Pond

by Kayluh1915



Series: Kayla Attempted and Failed Fictober 2019 [2]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Hiking, M/M, Secret Pond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 22:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20881790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayluh1915/pseuds/Kayluh1915





	The Secret Pond

“Link, just use your phone. I think we’re lost.” Link held up his hand.

“No! I know where we’re going.” Rhett groaned.

“You said that an hour ago.”

“And I told you it was a long trail. Now stop comlainin’ and just follow me. I know the area.” Rhett reluctantly adjusted his backpack and continued to follow his husband through the thick brush. When they planned this hiking trip, Link did indeed warn Rhett about the length of the trail, but there didn’t even appear to be a trail. It was nothing but thickets of twigs, briars and most likely some poison ivy. He was convinced that Link was helplessly lost and was just pretending to know where he was going.

“Darlin’, just admit that you're lost. There’s no harm in it.” Link suddenly stopped in his tracks.

“Shhh!” Rhett froze as well, listing for whatever Link may have heard.

“I don't’ hear anything.” Link turned back and smiled.

“We’re almost there. C’mon.” He sped up on the “trail,” smacking the brush out of the way faster than Rhett could keep up with.

“Watch out, Bo. I’m right behind you.”

“Sorry!” Rhett was in the face a few more times before they finally made it to where they had been trying to get to for hours. Rhett was awestruck at what he saw when he met Link at the top of the hill. A crystal clear pool of water sat in front of him with a beautiful waterfall on the far right side. Rays of sunlight sliced through the trees and danced across the water, making it seem like there was glitter in the pond.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Rhett nodded.

“This place is amazing. How’d you find it?”

“I stumbled across it once when I went mountain biking. Figured you’d like to see it.” Rhett nodded, continuing to take in the gorgeous scenery, but he was snapped out of his trance when he heard a splash and was almost instantly drenched.

“C’mon in, Rhett!”

“Is it cold?” Link nodded.

“Little chilly.”

“I’m sweating anyways. Should feel pretty nice.” Rhett shed his backpack and shirt, taking a run dive into the water. He was right, it felt great.

They spent the rest of their evening swimming in the pond, not a care in the world besides each other.


End file.
